These People Should Evict Me
is the ninth episode of Big Brother 4. Episode Summary Nathaniel won the head of household competition this week, to nobody’s surprise. He had been consistently strong in the competitions this season. Cali’s distrust to her secret final two alliance with Dylan was growing, she didn’t feel like everything he said added up and she was wondering if he was lying to her. At the nominations ceremony, Nathaniel decided to put Nick and Derphox on the block. Nathaniel went after who he felt betrayed by and this week it was Nick, partly as revenge for Matthew’s eviction last week. Nick was worried, knowing he needed to win power of veto in order to stay this week and Derphox was just mad for being nominated. Nick started complaining in the house about how he would be unable to compete for POV and that he was going home, he started saying his goodbyes and was feeling very sorry for himself. It was all just an act though and he ended up winning the power of veto. Nick’s act didn’t go to well with the others, it caused people to get very annoyed with him but at least he saved himself and was safe for another week. In order to avoid being a target this week, Molly had been very quiet and didn’t really talk to anyone. She wanted them to not notice her and instead go for someone else, it did however not work as she was put on the block next to Derphox as the replacement nominee. At first Molly was being strategic about it and was trying to save herself, but she quickly realized that there was no way she could stay safe this week, so she decided to call out people and argue with the other houseguests. It got especially heated between Molly and Dylan, they both had tons of frustration towards each other that they had let boil up inside after wanting each other out for most of the game. Cali once again had to watch her closest ally in the game go home, as she was the only one to vote to evict Derphox while everyone else voted Molly out of the game. Day 57 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Jigsaw Planet :: Description: In this competition, the houseguests had to put together a jigsaw puzzle, whoever could finish it in the least amount of time, won head of household. The last person to be evicted Matthew chose to give a 15% disadvantage to Molly. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Nathaniel Day 58 *Nomination Ceremony Day 59 Day 60 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: Movie Master :: Description: In this competition, the houseguests had to watch a video with pictures from several horror movies. Whoever recognized the most movies won the power of veto. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Nick Day 61 *POV Ceremony Day 62 Day 63 *Eviction Night *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | |} } | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia